Rubber Specimen
The Rubber Specimen is a Multi-Stage and in one stage Multi-Segment Bloon that is a test of your Bloons Tower Defense Abilities across the board. It is only encountered in a special mission, of which I will add here later. It moves in a perfect circle around the centre of the track at the speed of a Blue Bloon at all times, and if all Monkeys are killed then The Rubber Specimen will rush towards the exit at the speed of a Blue Bloon, taking away all lives if it makes it. Stage 1 Stage one of the fight is your typical battle. The Bloon itself looks Dark Crimson, with a big '88' painted onto its side. It has 800 HP and will use the following abilities: Solid Stance (Passive): The Rubber Specimen has a permanent 50% damage reduction to all physical attacks, and a 100% resistance to any stunning effects. Triple Jab (Attack): Every 3 seconds, The Rubber Specimen will deal 10 Damage three times to a singular monkey over the course of 1 second, stunning the monkey for 1.5 seconds with each attack. These Jabs will always deal a minimum of 5 damage each, regardless of any damage reducing effects. Big Swing (Attack): When The Rubber Specimen uses Triple Jab, there is a 30% chance for each Monkey in the targeted Monkey's proximity that Big Swing will be used. This attack deals 10 damage to all Monkeys in the proximity and 20 damage to the original target, with a 30% chance to stun them for 2 seconds. Stage 2 After taking 800 Damage, The Rubber Specimen will fall to the ground and vibrate in assumed pain and flash a sickeningly green light, signaling that he has transformed into a monster. This monster has 4 parts - The Core, a rubbery cage-like bloon with more of the green light being contained in it - The Polyfold, a segment connected to the left of the Core which consists of two copies of the original Rubber Specimen melted into it, capable of attacking rapidly - The Monofold, a segment to the left of the Core which is much like the Polyfold only with a single copy of the original which appears to be cracked like an egg - and the Nilfold, a tower-like rubber tumour that grows out of the top of The Core, capable of applying debuffs. Let's jump into what they can do. The Core It has 1800 HP and is quite resilient, able to tank quite a lot of damage while annoying the hell out of you. Its abilities are as follows: Base of the Body (Passive): Grants The Core 2 AD for each Fold that is alive, and if all other segments die The Core dies as well. When The Core dies, all other segments will also die and Stage 3 will commence. Entrancing Glow (Ability): Every 10 seconds The Core will lure the Monkey that has the most DPS into attacking it, making it unable to damage anything but the core, even with piercing shots. The Monkey in question also deals 50% less damage to the core. The Core can only keep three Monkeys entranced, preventing it from being spammed. Poison Mist (Attack): If The Core has reached its limit on Entrancing Glow, then instead it will apply a Poison Mist to the tower with the most DPS. This Poison Mist reduces the Tower's firing speed by 50% and will deal 1 damage every two seconds. This Mist CAN stack and will not go away until Phase 3 is triggered, so be quick or else! The Polyfold The DPS of this stage, capable of dealing great damage with little effort. Killing it as soon as possible is recommended. It has 1200 HP and will use two attacks in a row every 4 seconds, 1 second apart. Its abilities and attacks are: S'craping Rubber (Attack):' Deals 8 damage to a monkey. As simple as that. Polyjab (Attack): '''Deals 5 damage twice to a monkey over the course of 0.5 seconds, stunning them for 0.5 seconds with each attack. The damage cannot be reduced. '''Explosive Duality (Attack): '''Upon dying, The Polyfolds will each explode, dealing 15 Damage twice to any Monkey in a radius equal to a 0-0 Dart Monkey's Range. The Monofold The Spawner of this stage, The Monofold has 900 Health and can help all other segments take hits by summoning human shields and other such bloons. Its abilities and attacks are: '''Live Shield (Ability): Every 3 seconds The Monofold will summon 100 RBE worth of Pink, Lead, Red and Zebra Bloons, all of which are empty, to rotate around a randomly selected segment. These Bloons will not drop Money. Scratch (Ability): Deals 12 damage to a Monkey every 6 seconds. If this is the only segment alive, this instead deals 20 damage. Rebirth (Ability): '''Once The Monofold is destroyed, it will summon a Stage 1 Rubber Specimen to rotate around the last remaining segment, regardless of what it is. It will use all of the attacks of the regular Rubber Specimen, only without the ability to use Big Swing. The Nilfold The support of this stage, capable of making or breaking the fight with this bloon, and will attack every 8 seconds. It has 800 HP and the following Attacks and Abilities: '''Towering Stance (Passive): '''While this is alive, all the Monkeys attacks which deal 2 or more damage will have a 33% reduction in Damage Dealt, rounded down. '''Delayed Futility (Attack): '''Deals 5 damage to a Monkey, while also increasing the cooldown of their Special Abilities (if they have one) by 25%. This reduction can go over the regular cap for cooldown. '''Simple Evil (Attack): '''Deals 6 damage to a Monkey twice. Phase 3 After being defeated, The Rubber Specimen will return back to normal. He has only 500 HP in this form and looks viciously scratched up, but will still try his best to deny you of your victory. He has the following attacks: '''Brave Stance (Passive): Reduces all physical damage taken by 75%, rounded up, and prevents Rubber Specimen from being stunned or reduced in movement speed. The Punch (Attack): Used every 12 seconds, deals 80 damage to a Monkey with a 3 second delay. Better be good at quick selling! Pitiful Jabs (Attack): Used every 4 seconds when The Punch isn't in use, exactly the same as Triple Jab only dealing 5 damage instead of 10. After defeating Phase 3, victory is yours. Trivia * The fight is heavily inspired by Lisa: The Pointless, and the fight theme pays homage to this. * I hope I didn't make it overly long and complicated, and was actually readable. * Feel free to use this in whatever special missions you want, as long as you comment that you're using it so that I can take a look at it's excellence. * I implore for a critic to rate this, please! Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Multi-Part Bloons Category:Multi-Form Bloons